Prince Zuko
Prince Zuko is a former villain and deuteragonist of Avatar: the Last Airbender and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography HUNT FOR THE AVATAR Zuko was born to the Ozai, the second son of then current Fire Lord Azulon, and his wife Ursa along with his sister Azula. From a young age Azula showed great promise as a firebender while Zuko was only ever about average for his age. This caused their father to prefer Azula over Zuko thorughout their lives as he saw his daughter's promise to be his key to taking the thrown of the Fire Lord from his brother, Iroh, by gaining him favor in Azulon's eyes. Zuko's only comfort to this was his mother Ursa, but see eventually vanished under mysterious means and was presumed dead. Later, after Ozai succeeded in becoming Fire Lord due to Iroh declining the role, Iroh brought Zuko to a military planning session where Zuko spoke out of turn against the plans of a Fire Nation General and as such was challenged to an Agni Kai. However, when Zuko went to face his opponent it turned out that it would be his father, and after finding himself unable to fight against his father, Ozai scorched Zuko's face for his insubordination and weakness before exiling him from the Fire Nation. Zuko was then told that if he was able to track down and capture the Avatar who had been missing for 100 years, he would be allowed to return. He then left, accompanied by his Uncle Iroh, to hunt the Avatar down and reclaim his honor. THE LEGACY OF ZUKO: *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - PS2/PSP (2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth'' - PS2 (2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno'' - PS2 (2008) Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Omi Reason: zuko is seen walking in the rivel wondering where these opponent's are coming from then he step's on something,the heart of jong,when he pick's it up the heart it's glows a big glow then turn's off,before zuko can at more better glance at it he here's a voice behind him telling him to put it down, when he turn's around he see's omi levitating water around himself,zuko saids that he found it first and it his now,he say's that he's not giving it to a littel yellow brat,omi said's that the heart is the object he is looking for and it must not fall in to the wrong finger's,zuko correct'a him saying that it's hand's,omi say's that he won't ask again,he ask for the heart of jong,zuko say's that if he want's it he's going to have to fight him. ''' '''Connection: At their core, Xiaolin Showdown and Avatar: The Last Airbender have a lot in common. Both shows lasted for three season and star a young, bald monk with the ability to control the elements through martial arts who travel around on their quests with a group of friends who can control other base elements the same way. Also the main villains of the first season of both shows were a fiery and misunderstood team who at their core wasn't really evil who traveled with an old master who gave them advice. Omi and Zuko both use opposing elements in their fighting styles, water for Omi and fire for Zuko. Both also have a connection to dragons, Omi being the Dragon of Water and using a Dragon as his main transport while Zuko has learned fire bending from Dragons as well as firebending having its roots with the Dragons. Ending TBA Gameplay Zuko is a mixed attacker with who can dish out heavy damage from close and medium distances. His fighting style combines the use of Martial Arts, Swordplay, and Fire manipulation. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Flaming Fists' - *'Fireball' - or + *'Flame Kick' - + *'Flame Trip' - + *'Dragon's Fists' - (Air) *'Fireball' - or + (Air) *'Rising Flame' - + (Air) *'Fire Stomp' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Sword Strike' - *'Flaming Slash' - or + *'Flame Pillar' - + *'Cross Fire' - + *'Blade Dance' - (Air) *'Propelled Slash' - or + (Air) *'Flame Pillar' - + (Air) *'Dragon's Fang' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Lightning Redirection' - *'Flame Stream' - or + *'Flame Propulsion' - + *'Fire Charge/Release' - + *'Lightning Redirection' - (Air) *'Vertical Flame Stream' - or + (Air) *'Fire Flight' - + (Air) *'Flaming Slam' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Agni Kai' - or *'Burnout' - *'Dragon's Claw' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Breath of Fire' - (Level 1) Zuko breathes out a power Fireball in front of himself that destroys any enemy it touches. *'Dancing Dragon' - (Level 2) Zuko quickly performs the Dancing Dragon alone, then creates a vortex of fire around himself briefly before shooting a stream of Fire across the stage *'Wrath of the Blue Spirit' - (Level 3) Zuko exits the screen and returns on the guise of the Blue Spirit as the screen drakens. This increases his speed, causes his moves to instantly KO and slows down the other fighters on screen until the move ends, but removes his ability to firebend, replacing those moves with sword or martial arts based moves. Quotes *When Selected: TBA *Prematch: TBA *Item Pick-up: TBA *Using Breath of Fire: **''TBA'' *Using Dancing Dragon: **''TBA'' *Using Wrath of the Blue Spirit: **''TBA'' *Successful KO: TBA *Respawn: TBA Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen Victory: TBA" Loss: TBA Idle Animation TBA Victory Theme *Default Theme *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Costumes Exiled Prince This is Zuko's default outfit. It's the outfit that he wears during the first season of Avatar, comprised of Fire Nation armor and his hair almost completely shaven except for the ponytail on top of his head. The Blue Spirit This is the outfit that Zuko wears as the Blue Spirits. It's primarily black and has his signature blue face mask. The costume is unlocked through DLC. Crossroads of Destiny This is the out that Zuko wears during the final season of the show from the Day of Black Sun until the finale. His hair is longer and down and he wears a read and orange gi with red pants and red and orange boots. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: General Iroh *DLC: Mai *DLC: Azula *DLC: Ty Lee *DLC: Fire Lord Ozai Icons: *Rank 5: Prince Zuko (Book of Water) *Rank 6: General Iroh (Book of Water) *Rank 7: Azula *Rank 9: Fire Lord Ozai *Rank 11: Mai *Rank 12: Ty Lee *Rank 14: Prince Zuko (Book of Earth) *Rank 15: Ursa *Rank 17: General Iroh (Book of Earth) *Rank 18: Jin *Rank 20: Young Zuko *Rank 21: Young Azula *Rank 23: Young Mai *Rank 24: Young Ty Lee *Rank 50: Prince Zuko (Book of Fire) *Rank 200: Fire Lord Zuko Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Zuko's Warship *Rank 19: Fire Nation *Rank 22: Ember Island *Rank 25: Fire Lord's Palace *Rank 300: Dragon's Temple Gallery Coming Soon Trivia Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Avatar & The Legend of Korra